Rainbow Dash/Gallery/Season 2 episodes 14-26
The Last Roundup Rainbow raising an Applejack banner S2E14.png|Rainbow Dash raising the banner. Rainbow Dash looks up at incoming lightning S2E14.png|What is Derpy doing? Rainbow Dash's poor tail S2E14.png Rainbow Dash next to thunderbolt S2E14.png|Zap! Apply directly to the forehead Rainbow Dash burnt tail S2E14.png|"Now, careful, Derpy!" Derpy jumping S2E14.png|A sign that silly ponies will drive the story. Derpy Hooves Thundercloud 2 S2E14.png|And the fandom goes wild! Derpy Hooves Town Hall S2E14.png|Derpy broke the Town Hall roof into a bunch of crackly little pieces. Rainbow Dash pushing in a nail S2E14.png Derpy Hooves Flying S2E14.png|Are you sure you should be flying backwards? Derpy Hooves Flying 2 S2E14.png|CRASH!!! Derpy Hooves Column S2E14.png Rainbow Dash holding up column 1 S2E14.png Rainbow Dash holding up column 2 S2E14.png|Ugh, this is heavy Derpy Hooves Upset 2 S2E14.png|"No! Nothing!" Derpy Hooves Upset 1 S2E14.png|"In the name of Celestia," Derpy Hooves Shocked S2E14.png|"Just sit there and do nothing!" Derpy Hooves looking down 2 S2E14.png|Oh,no, not Derpy Derpy looking sad S02E14.png|Are you sure you are ok? Derpy Hooves Sitting 3 S2E14.png|I'm fine Derpy Hooves Falling S2E14.png|Gripping onto Rainbow Dash for dear life. Derpy about to cheer for Rainbow Dash S2E14.png Derpy sticking her head out of a hole S2E14.png Derpy cheering for Applejack S2E14.png Derpy Hooves Happy S2E14.png Derpy Hooves about to fall over again S2E14.png Derpy falling over again S2E14.png|Everypony, roll your eyes. Rainbow Dash cringe S02E14.png Rainbow Dash rolling her eyes at Derpy (again) S02E14.png Twilight your best S2E14.png|Rainbow Dash striking a cool pose. Another banner for Applejack S2E14.png Rainbow Dash being cute S2E14.png|Rainbow can be cute whenever she doesn't want to. Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash hiding S2E14.png Disappoint S02E14.png Reading Applejack's letter S2E14.png Fluttershy Rainbow worried S02E14.png|What... Rainbow Dash not coming back S2E14.png|"What do you mean Applejack is not coming back!" Rainbow Dash believing Fluttershy S2E14.png|Rainbow believing Fluttershy for a change. Rainbow Dash waiting for S2E14.png|"Well! What are we waiting for!" Setting out to find Applejack S2E14.png|We won't let you down! Rainbow Dash trying to find Applejack S2E14.png|Rainbow Dash helping out. Searching for Applejack at the rodeo site S2E14.png Rarity dusting herself S2E14.png Main six minus Applejack looking happy S02E14.png Pony pointing in the direction Applejack went S2E14.png Rarity, Pinkie, Twilight, Fluttershy, Rainbow - you kidding?.S02E14.png|Why are you mad, Dashie? Rainbow Dash "dead end" S2E14.png|Are you thinking about lying? Train ride to Dodge Junction S2E14.png Twilight, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, and Rarity leaving the train S2E14.png Rarity & Fluttershy mane flow S2E14.png|He-he look at her go? Pinkie Pie finds Applejack near the Dodge Junction station S2E14.png Pinkie Pie pointing when she finds Applejack S2E14.png Fluttershy so glad S2E14.png|Rainbow being casual. Rainbow Dash why didn't S2E14.png|"Why didn't you..." Rainbow Dash to Ponyville S2E14.png|"Come back to Ponyville!" Rarity & Rainbow Dash mixed reactions S2E14.png|Yeah...I don't buy it. Main six gather around Cherry Jubilee S2E14.png Applejack Rainbow Dash confrontation S02E14.png Rainbow Dash yeah right S2E14.png|Oh yeah right! Rainbow Dash excuse me S2E14.png|"Excuse me!" Rainbow Dash scolding Applejack S2E14.png|Rainbow Dash scolding Applejack. Rainbow Dash that card S2E14.png|Great, Applejack played the didn't have to look for me card. Mixed emotions about Applejack leaving S2E14.png|Rainbow is not in the mood. Rainbow Dash get her S2E14.png|"We got to get her..." Rainbow Dash spill the beans S2E14.png|"To spill the beans." Pinkie Pie she had beans S2E14.png|Talk about having something in your face. Rainbow Dash "what" face to Pinkie Pie S02E14.png Rainbow Dash fine! S2E14.png|"Fine!" Rainbow Dash quit talking S2E14.png|"How about you quit talking and start walking!" Rainbow Dash checking S2E14.png|Checking on Applejack. Rarity well uhh S2E14.png Rarity so delightful S2E14.png Rainbow Dash what about S2E14.png|"What about Calamity mane!?" Rainbow Dash super cute smile S2E14.png|Super cute smile on Rainbow Dash. That's right, super cute. Rainbow Dash disappointed S02E14.png|Not amused. Twilight, Rainbow, and Rarity question Applejack S2E14.png|"Spit it out, you big shot!" Rainbow Dash Yelling S2E14.png|"Did you tell her why you weren't going back!?" Rainbow Dash made it rain S2E14.png|"Was it because I made it rain." Rarity & Rainbow Dash mutral S2E14.png|"Time to bring out the big guns!" Rainbow Dash spill them! S2E14.png|Rainbow likes this. Rainbow Dash sinister smile S2E14.png|That sinister smile. Rainbow Dash tomorrow huh S2E14.png|Rainbow Dash looks incredible in this shot. Rainbow Dash I don't know S2E14.png|"I don't know." Rarity & Rainbow Dash happy S2E14.png|Rainbow is happy. Rainbow Dash doubtful S2E14.png|Rainbow Dash has her doubts. Pinkie Pie really confident S2E14.png|Listening to Pinkie. Rainbow Dash expecting this S2E14.png|Somehow we all knew she expected this. Rarity & Rainbow Dash dannnnnng S2E14.png|Dannnnnnnnng! Applejack that face S2E14.png|Rainbow Dash running fast. Rainbow Dash and Twilight Sparkle ditching Pinkie and Rarity S2E14.png|Rainbow leaving Rarity and Pinkie Pie behind. Rainbow Dash & Fluttershy see risk S2E14.png|Rainbow see's Applejack taking a huge risk. Rainbow Dash hears truth S2E14.png|Rainbow Dash hears the truth. Rainbow Dash but the telegram S2E14.png|"But the telegram said..." Rainbow Dash send money S2E14.png|"You were going to send money." Rainbow Dash overly happy S2E14.png|"And we're your friends!"(eyelash animation error) Rainbow Dash come in S2E14.png|*Wink*(eyelash error again) Applejack beyond words S2E14.png|Rainbow being dash in the background. Applejack not upset S2E14.png|Still being dash. Rainbow Dash shaking head S2E14.png|Why does Rainbow happen to have her eyes closed the same time Twilight and Fluttershy do? Rainbow Dash crying S2E14.png|Rainbow Dash just has something in her eye. Rainbow Dash darn it S2E14.png|"Darn it!" Rainbow Dash acting all sappy S2E14.png|"Now you got me feeling all sappy!" The Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000 Rainbow Dash flies in S02E15.png|Ugh Rainbow Dash urges Fluttershy to get out of bed S02E15.png|"HELLO, FLUTTERSHY!" Fluttershy & Rainbow S2E15.png| Fluttershy embarrassed S2E15.png|Don't look at me! Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy fly out of the window S02E15.png|Let's get out of here! Sleepy Fluttershy S2E15.png Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy talking about last year's cider season on flight S02E15.png Rainbow Dash has evil plans S02E15.png|''Mwahahahahaha!!!!'' Dash & Fluttershy S2E15.png Rainbow Dash's jaw drops S02E15.png|''Gasp!'' Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash S2E15.png|Dash doesn't seep interested with Pinkie's mane. Pinkie Pie excited S2E15.png Pinkie Pie excited 2 S2E15.png|Dash seems worried about that pony. Pinkie Pie excited 3 S2E15.png Pinkie Pie hug S2E15.png Pinkie Pie hug 2 S2E15.png|I love you,guys! Happy Fluttershy and mad Rainbow Dash S2E15.png|I AM MAD! Mad Rainbow Dash S2E15.png|Death scowl Pinkie Pie hoarding cider S2E15.png Rainbow Dash upset S2E15.png|She looks so cute. Rainbow Dash excited S02E15.png Sad Dash S2E15.png Rainbow Dash angry S2E15.png Rainbow Dash complain S02E15.png Rainbow Dash pointing S02E15.png Rainbow Dash frustrated S02E15.png Everypony upset2 S02E15.png Pinkie Pie 'Cider was great' S2E15.png Pinkie Pie talking to Rainbow Dash about the cider S2E15.png Pinkie Pie "It was like a moment in time you can never get back" S2E15.png Pinkie Pie "Yes, the cider was just that good" S2E15.png Rainbow Dash is furious S2E15.png|I... am... gonna... EXPLODE!!! Everypony watching S02E15.png Applejack, Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash S02E15.png Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash excited S02E15.png Everypony watching3 S02E15.png Pre Song S2E15.png Rainbow Dash is skeptical 1 S2E15.png Rainbow Dash is skeptical 2 S2E15.png Crowd looking at the Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000 S2E15.png Ponies singing along 4 S2E15.png Rainbow Dash and her cider addiction S2E15.png Rainbow Dash cheering along with the crowd S2E15.gif|Rainbow Dash cheering along (animated). Rainbow Dash end S02E15.png|"Oh for pete's sake!" Rainbow Dash not surprised S2E15.png|Why am I not surprised. Rainbow Dash huh S2E15.png|Huh? Everypony sad S02E15.png Rainbow Dash for you S02E15.png| Rainbow Dash all right S2E15.png|All right!! Rainbow Dash drink S02E15.png|I'm finally gonna dri-- Rainbow Dash cross eyed S2E15.png|Rainbow gone crossed eyed... almost. Rainbow Dash nooo S2E15.png|Noooo! Rainbow Dash eating dirt S02E15.png|Rainbow Dash really wants her cider. Rainbow Dash desperate S2E15.png|To the point of tears is how much Rainbow Dash wants cider. Rainbow Dash cruel joke S2E15.png|"Is this some kind of cruel joke?" Rainbow Dash why wub woo S2E15.png Rarity this just dreadful S2E15.png|Oh c'mon Applejack. Rarity of course S2E15.png Rainbow Dash serious S2E15.png|Serious... real serious. Apple team S02E15.png Rarity see weird S2E15.png Rainbow Dash and Big McIntosh racing S2E15.png Rainbow Dash oops S2E15.png|Oops!! Rainbow Dash eyes shrink S2E15.png|Freaking... out. Rainbow Dash Sad S2E15.png|Rainbow Dash with tears in her eyes. Rainbow Dash Being offered Cider S2E15.png|Is that for me? Rainbow Dash being offered Cider 2 S2E15.png|Yes! Main six drinking cider S02E15.png Read It and Weep Weird face Rainbow Dash S2E16.png Rainbow Dash in hospital S2E16.png Rainbow Dash "I've got things to do" S2E16.png Rainbow Dash whining S02E16.png Rainbow Dash sad S02E16.png Pinkie Pie pulling the curtains S2E16.png|Rainbow Dash now seeing she has a room mate. Rainbow Dash for eggheads S2E16.png|"Reading is for eggheads like you Twilight." Rainbow Dash say what S2E16.png|Uhh, why are they laughing?" Rainbow plays with ball S2E16.png Rainbow Dash and bouncing ball S2E16.png Rainbow turns on lamp S2E16.png|Light goes on. Rainbow turns off lamp S2E16.png|Lights goes off. Rainbow Dash mad S02E16.png|Now let's see if this thing explodes! Rainbow talks with roommate S2E16.png Rainbow Dash trying to drink S2E16.png Rainbow Dash stuck S02E16.png Rainbow Dash pulling S02E16.png Rainbow muzzle stuck in glass S2E16.png Rainbow funny face S2E16.png Rainbow Dash empty stare S02E16.png Rainbow Dash reaches for book S2E16.png Rainbow Dash enjoys reading S02E16.png Rainbow Dash loves reading1 S02E16.png Rainbow Dash loves reading2 S02E16.png Rainbow Dash loves reading S2E16.png Rainbow Dash loves reading S02E16.png|Rainbow loves reading. Rainbow Dash "I'm an egghead" S02E16.png|Rainbow Dash realizes she became an "egghead". Rainbow hears a knock S2E16.png Rainbow Dash somepony there S2E16.png|Huh somepony coming? Rainbow Dash "hey guys" S02E16.png Rainbow hiding the book S2E16.png|I got no book here. Twilight "You go first Rainbow Dash!" S2E16.png|Uh, I go first? Twilight about to move cloud on board game S2E16.png Rainbow Dash win some S2E16.png|"Win some, lose some." Rainbow Dash feigning snoring S2E16.png Rainbow Dash pretending to sleep S2E16.png Twilight scrutinizes "sleeping" Rainbow Dash S2E16.png Sweating Rainbow Dash "how's our patient doing today" S02E16.png Rainbow Dash and Applejack "fresh air in here" S02E16.png Rainbow Dash "sweatier than a pig wrangler on a summer's day" S02E16.png Rainbow Dash sweaty and nervous S02E16.png Rainbow Dash "thanks for visiting" S02E16.png Rarity eating that S2E16.png|Yeah, Rarity, that is what I'm eating. Rainbow Dash meal S02E16.png|Yeah, it's meal time! Rarity don't mind S2E16.png|Rainbow Dash will like to eat. Applejack error S02E16.png|Did she just talk without moving her mouth? Rainbow Dash watching S02E16.png Rainbow Dash eating messily S2E16.png Rainbow Dash licking S02E16.png Rainbow Dash eating messily 2 S2E16.png Rainbow Dash eating messily 3 S2E16.png Rainbow Dash swallows bad food S2E16.png Rainbow Dash weird face S02E16.png Rainbow Dash byebye S02E16.png|Bye Bye! Rainbow Dash under the covers S02E16.png Rainbow Dash blanket1 S02E16.png Rainbow Dash blanket2 S02E16.png Rainbow Dash goodmorning S02E16.png Rainbow Dash morning S02E16.png Rainbow Dash lantern S02E16.png Rainbow Dash hoof bite S02E16.png Rainbow Dash Hospital Discharge 1 S2E16.png Rainbow Dash noooo S02E16.png|Nooooo!! My dear book!! Rainbow Dash being pushed on a wheelchair S02E16.png Rainbow Dash wheelchair S02E16.png Rainbow Dash Hospital Discharge 4 S2E16.png Rainbow Dash Wheelchair Outside S2E16.png Rainbow Dash Wheelchair Outside 2 S2E16.png Rainbow Dash shout S02E16.png|Curse you discharging system!!! Rainbow Dash Pondering 1 S2E16.png Rainbow Dash Pondering 2 S2E16.png Rainbow Dash Pondering 3 S2E16.png Rainbow Dash Pondering 4 S2E16.png Rainbow Dash hatching a plan S2E16.png Rainbow Dash re-enters the hospital S2E16.png Rainbow Dash making a scene S2E16.png Rainbow Dash cries "the pain!" S2E16.png Doctor approaches Rainbow Dash S2E16.png Doctor worried about Rainbow Dash S2E16.png Rainbow Dash splays out wing S2E16.png Rainbow Dash falls on pillow S2E16.png Doctor examines Rainbow Dash's wing S2E16.png Rainbow Dash being daww S2E16.png Rainbow Dash being discharged again 1 S2E16.png Rainbow Dash being discharged again 2 S2E16.png Rainbow Dash scolded by hospital staff S2E16.png Rainbow Dash wondering what to do S2E16.png Rainbow Dash sad S2E16.png Rainbow Dash ninja S2E16.png Rainbow Dash Infiltration 1 S2E16.png Rainbow Dash Infiltration 5 S2E16.png Rainbow Dash close to getting the book 1 S2E16.png Rainbow Dash Admiring the light S2E16.png Rainbow Dash close to getting the book 2 S2E16.png Rainbow Dash close to getting the book 3 S2E16.png|'SQUEE!' Rainbow Dash close to getting the book 4 S2E16.png|Rainbow Dash 8o Rainbow Dash close to getting the book 5 S2E16.png Rainbow Dash close to getting the book 6 S2E16.png Rainbow Dash dazed derp eyes S2E16.png Rainbow Dash caught by patient S2E16.png Rainbow Dash sneaking out 1 S2E16.png Rainbow Dash sneaking out 2 S2E16.png Rainbow Dash crashing into book trolley 1 S2E16.png Rainbow Dash crashing into book trolley 2 S2E16.png Rainbow Dash crashing into book trolley 3 S2E16.png Hospital staff chasing Rainbow Dash S2E16.png Rainbow Dash escaping through the woods S2E16.png Hospital staff chasing Rainbow Dash through woods S2E16.png Rainbow Dash taunting her persecutors S2E16.png Rainbow Dash confessing 1 S2E16.png Rainbow Dash confessing 2 S2E16.png Twilight cute wow S2E16.png|Oh, she caught me. Rainbow Dash confessing 3 S2E16.png Rainbow Dash confessing 5 S2E16.png Twilight is okay with what Rainbow Dash said S2E16.png Twilight liking this S2E16.png|Rainbow Dash describing the undeniably and unputdownable book. Fracas not ruckus 1 S2E16.png Fracas not ruckus 2 S2E16.png Daring Do Book Twilight's Library 2 S2E16.png Twilight Sparkle, Spike and Rainbow Dash S2E16.png Twilight Sparkle and Rainbow Dash not impressed S2E16.png Rainbow Dash wants the book S2E16.png|Reading time! Rainbow Dash reading in her bed S2E16.png Rainbow is ready for another story S2E16.png|Time for another story. Rainbow Dash reading the next book S2E16.png A Friend in Deed Pinkie Pie friends 2 S2E18.png Pinkie Pie Parade S2E18.png Rainbow Dash beyond cross eyed S2E18.png|Rainbow Dash beyond the point of cross eyed! Rainbow Dash yeah S2E18.png|"Yeah!" Rainbow Dash "he doesn't want to be bothered" S2E18.png|No I am not lying... honest! It's About Time Rainbow Dash about to go off and search for the signs of disaster S2E20.png|Rainbow Dash is ready for anything. Rainbow Dash Twilight Merry May Rainbowshine S2E20.png|We have an all clear signal. Rainbow Dash see weird S2E20.png|Rainbow Dash sees some weird stuff happening. Rainbow laughing at Spike eating ice cream S2E20.png Rainbow, Twilight and Spike S2E20.png|You going to let him do that? Spike talking with Rainbow S2E20.png Spike and Rainbow S2E20.png Rainbow tricking Twilight S2E20.png Spike and Rainbow laughing S2E20.png Rainbow Dash see mane S2E20.png|Umm... Rainbow Dash does not know how to tell Twilight about her wacked out mane. Rainbow Dash not sure S2E20.png|"I'm not so sure." Rainbow and Spike S2E20.png|Hey, it's not that bad. Rainbow Dash tooo bad S2E20.png|Uh... "Tooooo bad." Dragon Quest Rainbow Dash dragging Fluttershy S2E21.png Rainbow Dash pushing Fluttershy S2E21.png|Come on Fluttershy, let's go! Rainbow Dash struggling Fluttershy door S2E21.png Rainbow Dash struggling Fluttershy door 2 S2E21.png Twilight trying to convince Fluttershy S2E21.png Rainbow Dash struggling Fluttershy door 3 S2E21.png Rainbow Dash showing photo to Fluttershy S2E21.png Butterfly migration photo S2E21.png|Migration of butterflies. Rainbow Dash agitating Fluttershy S2E21.png Fluttershy not looking happy S2E21.png Fluttershy pummeling into Rainbow Dash S2E21.png|Falcon PUNCH! Fluttershy on Rainbow Dash S2E21.png|Fluttershy SMASH! Rainbow Dash slammed onto the floor S2E21.png|And Rainbow Dash gets slammed on the floor by Fluttershy... Rainbow Dash dazed 1 S2E21.png|Rainbow Dash watching butterflies. Rainbow Dash dazed 2 S2E21.png Rainbow Dash through binoculars S2E21.png Pinkie Pie looking Rainbow through binocular S2E21.png Waiting for dragons S2E21.png Pinkie Pie Applejack Rainbow Twilight in trench looking at Rarity S2E21.png Rarity nice an understatement S2E21.png|Woah, Rarity knows how to make an entrance. Rarity camo dram S2E21.png Rarity & Rainbow Dash catch ear S2E21.png|Catching ear of Pinkie Pie. Everypony watching above undercover S2E21.png Applejack and Rainbow Dash observe the dragon migration S2E21.png Rainbow Dash being obnoxious S2E21.png Dragon fire S2E21.png Medium rare Rainbow Dash S2E21.png Pinkie Pie cowering S2E21.png|"And super duper scary." Pinkie Pie given a cupcake S2E21.png Rainbow Dash laughing S2E21.png Rainbow Dash "One tough stain for one lame dragon..." S2E21.png|"One tough stain for one lame dragon..." Rarity leave him alone S2E21.png|Rainbow Dash being scolded by Rarity. Rarity defending Spike S2E21.png Spike is embarrassed S02E21.Png Watching Spike waddle away S2E21.png Rainbow and Rarity at the door S2E21.png Rarity and Rainbow Dash S2E21.png Twilight Rainbow Dash and Rarity together S2E21.png Twilight Sparkle Rainbow Dash Rarity Shocked S2E21.png Rainbow Dash trying to reason with Spike S2E21.png|Dash is trying to reason with Spike. Spike notice apron S2E21.png|Dash can't do much. Rarity agree with Rainbow Dash S2E21.png|Rainbow Dash looks pretty worried here. Rarity & Rainbow Dash do something S2E21.png|Rainbow Dash being told to do something. Rarity stop him! S2E21.png|Woah, Rarity is pretty strong. Rarity hurry Rainbow Dash S2E21.png Rainbow trying to stop Spike S2E21.png Twilight stopping the fight S2E21.png Rainbow Dash talking to Spike S2E21.png|"I still say you're nutty, but hey, I've done lots of nutty things." Twilight, Rarity and Spike looking at Rainbow Dash S2E21.png Spike about to go S2E21.png Confident Spike leaving for his quest S02E21.png Rarity, Twilight, and Rainbow Dash waving goodbye S02E21.png Rainbow Dash can't worry S2E21.png|"You worry about that now Twilight." Rarity he'll get clobbered! S2E21.png|Hearing Rarity state her worries. Rarity & Rainbow Dash hear Twilight S2E21.png|Huh!? Dragonchallenger S2E21.png Rarity & Rainbow Dash might as well S2E21.png|Might as well... Twilight, Rainbow and Rarity dismayed S2E21.png Rainbow Dash had chance S2E21.png|"When I had the chance!" Rainbow Dash help Spike S2E21.png|"We gotta help Spike!" Twilight, Rarity and Rainbow Dash in fighting stance S02E21.png Twilight Rainbow Rarity in a fighting stance S2E21.png Spike telling the dragons S2E21.png Twilight Rainbow Rarity Spike running away S2E21.png Twilight Rainbow Rarity Spike escaped S2E21.png Twilight Rainbow Dash Rarity S2E21.png Spike with Family S2E21.png|Rainbow Dash hugging Spike. Twilight, Rainbow, and Spike cider season photo S2E21.png Main six photo with Spike pasted on S2E21.png Hurricane Fluttershy Rainbow Dash flies over Ponyville S2E22.png Rainbow passing fliers S2E22.png Rainbow Delivering invitations S2E22.png|Rainbow needs every pegasus she can get. Rainbow Dash "No offense" S2E22.png|''No offense.'' The meetup is about to begin S2E22.png|''In you go!'' Rainbow Dash groans S2E22.png|Groaning because Fluttershy hasn't shown up yet. Tree eyes S2E22.png Fluttertree S2E22.png Rainbow Dash pushing Fluttershy S2E22.png Rainbow beginning her speech S2E22.png Rainbow Dash talks to the pegasi S2E22.png Rainbow Dash to Cloudsdale S2E22.png Rainbow showing Spitfire S2E22.png Rainbow Dash at 910 WP S2E22.png|"At 910 wingpower." Rainbow Dash over 1000 S2E22.png|"Over a thousand!" Rainbow Dash if...! S2E22.png|"If...!!" Rainbow Dash trains S2E22.png|'Everypony trains!" Rainbow Dash trains hard! S2E22.png|"And trains hard!" Rainbow with bulked-up pegasus S2E22.png|She puts her faith in Snowflake. Rainbow Dash explaining her plan to the pegasi S2E22.png Who is with me S2E22.png Noticing Fluttershy's absence S2E22.png|Rainbow Dash Blossomforths poor spine S02E22.png Tired Thunderlane S02E22.png Rainbow Dash watching over training S2E22.png Rainbow Dash blowing whistle S02E22.png|"*Tweet* Keep it up! We're gonna need all the wingpower we can get!" Pony Weightlifting S02E22.png Rainbow Dash everypony except S2E22.png|"Everypony expect..." Rainbow Dash knows S2E22.png|"Fluttershy." Rainbow Dash knock on Fluttershy's door S2E22.png Rainbow Dash what happened S2E22.png|"Fluttershy what happened to you?" Fluttershy has fake ponypox S2E22.png Fluttershy fake faint S2E22.png|Woah! Did Fluttershy just faint or is she having a cute attack. Rainbow Dash at the door looking at Fluttershy S2E22.png Washing the fake pox spots off of Fluttershy S2E22.png Wet Fluttershy S2E22.png Fluttershy moist mane S2E22.png|Rainbow Dash wondering- "Hmm, I may like this look on Fluttershy." Fluttershy startled by Rainbow's whistling S02E22.png Rainbow Dash as if S2E22.png|As if, Fluttershy! Rainbow Dash with Fluttershy S2E22.png Rainbow Dash whats going on S2E22.png|"C'mon now whats going on?" Fluttershy act dramatic S2E22.png|Is she being dramatic? Rainbow Dash said can't S2E22.png Rainbow Dash before hit S2E22.png|"Before it hit the ground!" Rainbow Dash Fluttershy Hat S02E22.png Rainbow Dash wasn't that bad S2E22.png|"It wasn't that bad." Fluttershy about to fly (Flashback) S2E22.png Rainbow Dash suck it up S2E22.png|"Suck it up, Fluttershy!!" Rainbow Dash no time! S2E22.png|"This is no time fo..." Rainbow Dash realization S2E22.png|Rainbow Dash realizes her behavior is out of place. Rainbow Dash I mean S2E22.png|"I mean." Rainbow Dash talking to Fluttershy S2E22.png Rainbow Dash including you S2E22.png|"Including you." Rainbow Dash I can get S2E22.png|"I need every ounce of wingpower I can get." Rainbow Dash fails to persuade Fluttershy S2E22.png Fluttershy wait S2E22.png|I have no words to describe the cuteness on Rainbow Dash. Rainbow Dash big smile S2E22.png|"You will?" Rainbow Dash you're game S2E22.png|"You're game?" Best friends S2E22.png Weightlifting with Pegasi on track S02E22.png Derpy flying in the background S2E22.png FloatingWhistleError S02E22.png Rainbow Dash and Twilight S2E22.png Rainbow Dash an excuse S2E22.png|"Cooking up an excuse." Rainbow Dash not bad S2E22.png|"Not bad, not bad." Rainbow Dash cracking joints S2E22.png|Dashie's cracking those joints of hers in a nice stretch. Rainbow Dash ready to dash S2E22.png|Ready to dash. Rainbow Dash beyond Max Q S2E22.png|Rainbow Dash went above and beyond. Rainbow blasts by S2E22.png|Rainbow Trail Rainbow Dash speaking to the Pegasi S2E22.png Rainbow Dash "We'll be number 1" S2E22.png|"We'll be number 1!" Rainbow Dash grin S2E22.png Rainbow Dash looking at notebook S2E22.png| Rainbow Dash using whistle S2E22.png|"Fluttershy, your turn! *tweet*" Fluttershy about to pass anemometer S2E22.png Fluttershy after passing anemometer S2E22.png Rainbow Dash & Twilight uhh... S2E22.png|You're kidding... you're kidding, right? Rainbow Dash & Twilight huddle whisper S2E22.png|Whisper, whisper, muffiiiiiiin. Rainbow Dash & Twilight see Fluttershy S2E22.png|No! It wasn't me it was the one ar... Oh its Fluttershy. Rainbow Dash about to tell Fluttershy's result S2E22.png|"Great job, Fluttershy." Rainbow Dash telling Fluttershy's measurement S2E22.png Rainbow Dash hugs Twilight Sparkle S02E22.png Rainbow Dash anxiously hugging Twilight S2E22.png|Is Rainbow Dash lying? Fluttershy cannot believe S2E22.png Rainbow Dash trying to convince Fluttershy S2E22.png Rainbow Dash trying to convince Fluttershy 2 S2E22.png This result is awful S2E22.png Rainbow Dash shocked S2E22.png Rainbow Dash worry shrug S2E22.png|Oh c'mon, Fluttershy. You sure you don't want to think about it? Rainbow pity for Fluttershy S2E22.png|I need you! Rainbow being frustrated S2E22.png SadRainbowS2E22.png Rainbow Dash crazy awesome S2E22.png|"This is crazy awesome!!" Squirrel tries to tell something S2E22.png Twilight 'Do I look like I speak squirrel?' S2E22.png|I don't speak Squirrel, but I play somebody who does in T.V. Twilight & Rainbow Dash hear squirrel S2E22.png|Why does Rainbow Dash look like she wants to squish the squirrel. Spike whats that S2E22.png|Whats, what? Fluttershy cannot believe S2E22.png This result is awful S2E22.png Rainbow listening to Spike S2E22.png Oh no she is leaving again S2E22.png Rainbow Dash sigh S2E22.png|If only... if only. Reservoir1 S02E22.png Rainbow Dash holding her cap S2E22.png Rainbow Dash telling the pegasi S2E22.png Rainbow Dash preparing to blow whistle S02E22.jpg|Rainbow Dash holding her trusty whistle. Rainbow Dash blowing her coach whistle S02E22.jpg|Rainbow Dash is shocked at Thunderlane's absence while blowing her whistle. Rainbow with hoof on the other hoof S2E22.png Rainbow looking at a line of pegasi S2E22.png Rainbow Dash looking worried S2E22.png Rainbow Dash looking at abacus S2E22.png Rainbow Dash feeling relieved S2E22.png|Oh, Spike is soft as a pillow. Twilight telling Rainbow Dash S2E22.png Twilight and Spike looking at Rainbow S2E22.png Rainbow being serious S2E22.png Rainbow Dash putting goggles on S2E22.png Rainbow Dash ordering the pegasi S2E22.png Rainbow Dash telling the pegasi what to do S2E22.png The ponies about to attempt to lift the water to Cloudsdale S2E22.png Rainbow colliding with tree S2E22.png Tree eyes II S2E22.png|First Fluttertree, now Rainbow Tree. Rainbow Dash want to try again S2E22.png Twilight stopping Rainbow Dash S2E22.png Twilight telling Rainbow Dash to quit S2E22.png Rainbow Dash does not want to quit S2E22.png Rainbow Dash telling Twilight S2E22.png Rainbow Dash with Twilight S2E22.png Rainbow Dash happy to see Fluttershy S2E22.png Fluttershy surpasses her record S2E22.png Rainbow Dash very happy S2E22.png Rainbow Dash noticing Fluttershy S2E22.png Fluttershy caught with a cloud S2E22.png Fluttershy 'did we do it' S2E22.png Rainbow Dash congratulating Fluttershy S02E22.png Rainbow and Fluttershy hug S2E22.png Rainbow and Fluttershy hug more S2E22.png Rainbow and Fluttershy smiling S2E22.png Rainbow and Fluttershy 'high wing' S2E22.png Spitfire nice job S2E22.png|Rainbow Dash... knows whose behind her. You Showed A lot of Guts S02E22.png|Receiving praise from her idol. Rainbow Dash Fluttershy Goggles Point S02E22.png Rainbow Dash and Spitfire side by side S2E22.png|Rainbow Dash and Spitfire The day is successful S2E22.png|Everything went well. Ponyville Confidential Rainbow Dash holding newspaper S2E23.png|Rainbow Dash holding the newspaper. Rainbow Dash latest news S2E23.png The great and powerful Trixie's Secrets reaveled! S2E23.png Rainbow Dash eating S2E23.png|Somepony's into the cucumbers. Rainbow Dash happy S2E23.png Rainbow Dash hooficure S2E23.png Rainbow Dash S02E23.png Rainbow Dash does not want a hooficure S2E23.png Spike reaching in S2E23.png|''Get out of Rainbow Dash's mouth!!!'' (play on words of Get out of the bison's mouth) Rainbow Dash how awesome! S2E23.png|"How awesome it is to get your name in the paper?" Twilight & Rainbow Dash S2E23.png Rainbow Dash and Twilight S2E23.png|It's that good, huh? Rainbow Dash doing here S2E23.png|Tell me exactly why I'm doing this. Rainbow Dash & Lotus S2E23.png No one touches my Hooves S2E23.png Rainbow Dash with newspaper on floor S2E23.png Rainbow Dash carrying papers S2E23.png|Rainbow Dash and a pile of newspapers. Rainbow Dash with newspaper S2E23.png Rainbow Dash newspaper entry S2E23.png|"Rainbow Dash: speed demon or super softie?" Rainbow Dash searching through paper pile S2E23.png|Stack of papers. Rainbow Dash looking at Twilight S2E23.png Rainbow Dash 'I'm a laughing stock!' S2E23.png|"I'm a laughingstock!" Twilight didn't mean it S2E23.png|Rainbow knows Rarity means it. Rainbow Dash napping on a cloud S2E23.png|Dash just doing the usual. Ranibow Dash resting S2E23.png|Rainbow Dash chilling on a cloud. Rainbow Dash is that S2E23.png|Is that who I think it is. Rainbow Dash looking down S2E23.png Rainbow Dash looking angrily S2E23.png|Well, if it isn't Gabby Gums"! Rainbow Dash kicking cloud S2E23.png Rainbow Dash makes rain fall on the CMC S2E23.png Rainbow Dash dropping rain on the CMC S2E23.png|That's what you got for making gossips. Rainbow Dash pouring rain S2E23.png Rainbow Dash looking at CMC S2E23.png|Rainbow Dash hears a voice. Rainbow Dash kicking cloud away S2E23.png Rainbow Dash and CMC S2E23.png MMMystery on the Friendship Express Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash are asked to help S2E24.png|Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy are called out for pegasistance Rainbow and Fluttershy helping S2E24.png Rainbow Dash saving the cake S2E24.png The cake protected by a spell S2E24.png Main 6 carrying the cake into safety S2E24.png Main 6 and Big McIntosh in front of train S2E24.png|Get it... in? Pinkie thanking friends for getting the cake to the train S2E24.png Main 6 - group 'Mmmm' S2E24.png|Mmmm! Applejack tongue out S2E24.png Applejack, Rarity, Twilight, Rainbow and Fluttershy looking forward to the MMM S2E24.png Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie S2E24.png Pinkie Pie blocking entrance S2E24.png|None shall pass! Rainbow Dash sooo S2E24.png|"Sooooo" I can care less, right? Pinkie still blocking the entrance S2E24.png Rarity & the rest near laughs S2E24.png|Yeah... yeah. Rainbow, Applejack, Rarity, Twilight and Fluttershy S2E24.png Rainbow pointing at Pinkie S2E24.png Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Applejack and griffon S2E24.png Rainbow Dash calm gaze S2E24.png|Rainbow Dash wondering- "Pinkie Pie freaks me out so much I'm just gonna look at her like this." Twilight PINKIE! S2E24.png|Rainbow just hovering around. DeliciousFaces S02E24.png|Dat belly. Crowd gasping S2E24.png Rarity & group gasp S2E24.png|I'm only gasping because of peer pressure. Pinkie with the likely suspects on the train S2E24.png Rainbow Dash just watching S2E24.png|I wonder what Rainbow Dash is thinking. Twilight is a moose S2E24.png|What big eyes Twilight has. Twilight is a moose S2E24.png|Rainbow knows that's a moose all right. Clue one S2E24.png|Clue one: a BLUE feather! Rainbow Dash trying to be unnoticed S2E24.png|Hehehe... sucker. Rainbow Dash embarrassed S2E24.png|Rainbow Dash is busted Rainbow Dash "But I don't even like cake" S2E24.png|"But I don't even like cake...?" Fluttershy getting nervous S2E24.png Pinkie suspects Rainbow S2E24.png Rainbow Dash "I don't HAVE pink hair in my mane, genius!" S2E24.png|I don't have pink in my mane, Pinkie! Pinkie Pie trying to pull Rainbow Dash's mane off S2E24.png|Pinkie still thinks Rainbow Dash is her G3 self. Twilight Sparkle "Common sense, Pinkie!" S2E24.png|Common sense, Pinkie! Rarity you mad S2E24.png|Oh this stare contest between Rarity and Twilight is not so dash. Rarity hear Rainbow Dash confess S2E24.png|Rainbow Dash makes her confession. Rainbow Dash dove in S2E24.png|"Yeah I just dove right in!" Rainbow Dash sorry Pinkie S2E24.png|"Sorry Pinkie." Pinkie with Fluttershy, Rarity and Rainbow S2E24.png Pinkie Pie jumping S2E24.png Pinkie Pie climbing across her friends S2E24.png Rarity crossed eyed S2E24.png|How can Rainbow Dash not notice Rarity going cross eyed. Princess Celestia walking to the dessert S2E24.png A Canterlot Wedding - Part 1 Main 6 having a picnic S02E25.png Main 6 having a picnic 2 S02E25.png Rainbow Dash eating sandwich S2E25.png Spike finally there S2E25.png Applejack is impressed, Rainbow Dash is not S02E25.png|AJ pleased she gets to make the food Rainbow yawn S2E25.png|Rainbow Dash could care less Rainbow hoof in mouth S2E25.png|I know what's going on in Rainbow's head: OMGOMGOMG Rainbow Dash excited about sonic rainboom S02E25.png|Rainbow Dash estatic she gets to do a sonic rainboom Twilight reading invitation S2E25.png Rainbow Dash confound cuteness S2E25.png|What is this confound cuteness on Rainbow Dash. Rainbow Dash is she serious S2E25.png|Is she being serious? Twilight paralyzed with surprise S2E25.png What's a B.B.B.F.F? S2E25.png Oh, that's a B.B.B.F.F! S2E25.png The others worry S02E25.png Twilight expresses her concerns S02E25.png Twilight Sparkle and Main 5 in sky song effect S02E25.png Twilight of Royal guard S2E25.png|Rainbow Dash being dash. The main 5 ponies worried about Twilight S2E25.png|Worried about Twilight Rainbow Dash and Applejack at train window S2E25.png|"A sonic rainboom?..." Rainbow Dash happy S2E25.png|"At a wedding?!" Rainbow Dash at the window S2E25.png|"Can you say "best wedding ever"?" Twilight's friends laughing S2E25.png Twilight looking through window S2E25.png Passing through forcefield S2E25.png|Forcefield passing through the train. Rarity & Rainbow Dash amazed S2E25.png|Why is Rainbow Dash acting like she just got called by the TSA. Rarity bring out strange S2E25.png Applejack 'love love love' S2E25.png Rainbow 'all that aerodynamic' S2E25.png|"Doesn't seem all that aereodynamic." Main 5 ponies all dressed up S2E25.png Rarity working hard & everything S2E25.png|Rainbow Dash smiling with pride. Rarity help Rainbow Dash S2E25.png|Rarity taking Rainbow Dash to her work spot to make some adjustments. Twilight's friends surprised S2E25.png Bird is off key S2E25.png Rainbow Dash talking S2E25.png|"Sorry, Twi." Rainbow Dash talking 2 S2E25.png|"Been too busy prepping for my sonic rainboom to pay much attention to the bride's bad attitude." Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash and Applejack looking at Twilight S2E25.png Twilight slamming the table S2E25.png|Rainbow is a bit scared on the right Twilight's friends walking on red carpet S2E25.png Rarity & Rainbow Dash wink S2E25.png|Whats up, Rarity. Rarity & Rainbow Dash were not S2E25.png|No, we were not acting like little fillies! Twilight's friends, Spike, Cadance and Shining Armor S2E25.png Twilight is ready to confront Cadance S2E25.png Everypony looking S2E25.png Twilight accuses Cadance S02E25.png Princess Celestia are you serious S2E25.png|Dannnnnnnnnng! Rarity & Rainbow Dash shocked! S2E25.png|Shocked! Rarity & Rainbow Dash can't believe S2E25.png Twilight's friends shocked S2E25.png A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2 Ponies playing instruments wedding entrance S2E26.png First wedding procession This Day S2E26.png Rarity & Rainbow Dash gasp! S2E26.png|Oh this is not dash! Rainbow Applejack and Rarity bridesmaids S2E26.png Applejack don't understand S2E26.png|Rainbow looks dash in her outfit. Applejack be two S2E26.png|Rainbow is worried about something else. Rarity freak out S2E26.png|Bright green light is scary!! Main 6 tend to Celestia S02E26.png|Princess- Why do I look like a cardboard standee? Main six determination S02E26.png Main 6 running S2E26.png Changelings looking at main 6 running S2E26.png Main 6 S2E26.png Changelings trying to attack main 6 S2E26.png Main 6 facing the changelings S2E26.png|The main 6 is facing a big problem here. Main six surrounded S02E26.png|Stay together now... Rainbow Dash 'the hard way' S2E26.png|"It's time to do this the hard way." Rainbow Dash looking at changeling Rainbow S2E26.png|Two Rainbow Dashes?! Rainbow Dash and clone mirroring each other S2E26.png|What happened to Rainbow Dash being "The One and Only" Changeling Rainbow pushing Rainbow Dash S2E26.png|The mirror Dash pops out and hits Dash! WHAM!!!! Rainbow Dash at the ground S2E26.png Changelings disguised as Rainbow Dash S2E26.png Doppelgangers 2 S02E26.png Too many Twilights S02E26.png Main 6 surrounded by clones S02E26.png|Got a fight on our hooves... Main 6 ready to fight S2E26.png Main 6 ready to fight S2E26.png The ponies fight the changelings S2E26.png Rainbow Dash clones S2E26.png|Rainbow Dash x4 vs Fluttershy! Rainbow Dash clones scaring Fluttershy S2E26.png Real Rainbow Dash ready to kick S2E26.png Rainbow Dash Jodan Sokuto Geri S02E26.png|JODAN SOKUTO GERI! Rainbow Dash Shoryuken S02E26.png|SHO-RYU-KEN! Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy S2E26.png Changeling as Rainbow Dash S2E26.png Rainbow Dash attack S02E26.png|Rainbow Dash SMASH! Main 6 kicking changelings S02E26.png|Kung Fu Ponies! Main 6 defeated Changelings S02E26.png|You still want some of this!? Main 6 bt rock and hard place S02E26.png|Surrounded on all sides Main 6 captured by Changelings S02E26.png SneakyTwilightS2E26.png Main 6 glad S2E26.png|Isn't love dash, Rainbow. Rarity bright light S2E26.png|Rainbow Dash covering her eyes. Royal Wedding crowd S2E26.png Rarity with tears S2E26.png Rarity about to wipe tears S2E26.png Rarity wiping tears S2E26.png|She's not looking, right? Applejack putting hat on S2E26.png Applejack making a face S2E26.png|Yep, cowgirl hat is perfect for a wedding, isn't it AJ Celestia with Cadance and Shining Armor S2E26.png Main 6, Spike and Celestia S2E26.png Celestia talking to Twilight S2E26.png Main 6 and Spike looking at Celestia S2E26.png Cadance and Shining Armor kiss S2E26.png Twilight, Pinkie, Rainbow and Applejack S2E26.png Celestia 'that's your cue' S2E26.png|Aren't you forgetting something? Rainbow Dash oh yeah S2E26.png|Oh yeah! Rainbow Dash about to fly S2E26.png|The moment I've been waiting for. Rainbow Dash about to do the sonic rainboom S2E26.png|A Dash of Rainbow in the sky. Sonic rainboom over Canterlot S2E26.png|Rainbow must have been practicing. She did that so easily. Rainbow Dash 'Best. Wedding.' S2E26.png|"Best. Wedding." Rainbow Dash 'Ever!' S2E26.png|"Ever!" Luna arriving at party S2E26.png|"Hello everypony." Princess Luna did I miss S2E26.png|Rainbow Dash looks funny in midblink. The crowd S2E26.png Party time S02E26.png Rarity dance S2E26.png|Rainbow Dash enjoying herself. Soarin' and Rainbow Dash S02E26.png|She looks happy next to Soarin'. Spike on Pinkie Pie S2E26.png Spike sees you S2E26.png Rarity & Rainbow Dash whatever S2E26.png|Whatever Spike. Overdue bachelor party S02E26.png Category:Character gallery pages